halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft
Exploding despite what someone said on the banshee page, if you hijack one on the covenant and get out it doesn't blow up. f the banshee is propelled by the two things on the sides of its wings, how do they still fly when those things are shot off? In Halo 3, two additional boosters are revealed. An elite '92 02:22, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Space flight It says in the article that the Banshee is capable of space flight but what happens if an Elite flys into space wearing normal armour? In Halo: CE, the pilot lies down and if Master Chief pilots one, you can see his feet. Since normal-armoured elites have an open part in their armour, doesn't that mean an Elite must be wearing Ranger armour to properly fly in space? maybe.... --Blemo http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • CONTRIBUTIONS • BLACKROCK COMPANY • 02:57, 4 September 2007 (UTC) A Banshee has no enclosed atmosphere, so you would need a vacuum suit to operate it in space. However, I remember in one of the books (possibly Fall of Reach?) that the Banshee is mentioned to have a flight ceiling of something like 500 meters. This means the Banshee wouldn't be able to make it into space under its own steam. It also starts to break down the whole idea of a Banshee flying in space.. don't think about it too much. Diaboy 20:18, 8 December 2007 (UTC) In Halo 2 there is a cinematic where some Bungies are flying in formation above High Charity, not in High Charity's atmosphere but in space. Ni9lson 14:55, 2 January 2008 (UTC) I don't remember any Bungies flying in Halo 2 at all. But maybe you meant Banshees. I can't recall this cinematic your mentioning at all. In the opening cinematic you do see banshees flying, but not in space. --Hitodama 04:11, 28 February 2008 (UTC) The book says the banshee has a flight ceiling of 300 meters. Diaboy 13:20, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Rename? I know you guys are tired of renaming/merging/deleting by now, and I know I'm not one to talk, but has anyone considered renaming the article to "Covenant Banshee" and have a disambution-whatever-it's-spelled page for "Banshee" that can link to both the "Covenant Banshee" and the "Heretic Banshee"? If not, whatever. Just a harmless and peaceful thought. --Blemo http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • CONTRIBUTIONS • BLACKROCK COMPANY • 02:57, 4 September 2007 (UTC) Speed How fast can these babyz go or does any one know if there faster than the hornet? A hornet trots, a banshee canters, and a boosting banshee gallops. weird I noticed while playing The Covenant, as I was piloting the Hornet and a Banshee shot its fuel-rod cannon at me. It missed, but it went around me and just went away. Is that due to the homing capability? Kap2310 20:54, 30 October 2007 (UTC) It does have a slight homing capability Hijacking The article states that in Halo 3 it is possible to fly a banshee during the campaign albeit you must hijack one. However, my every attempt does not give me the option. By using a plasma pistol it is easy to bring a banshee down to my level, but I can't hijack it. Is it the same as the anti-air wraith: can be hijacked if you kill the pilot in the same instant, is it impossible, or am I just inept? 71.171.113.155 03:08, 31 January 2008 (UTC) no i have a nice trick to use land on the third tower and if your lucky the banshee's will follow you and get stuck in the trees and you'll be able to hijack it. New video tool Check out the new collaborative video feature. Would love to see you take part in the video I added and to hear your feedback. BryanP 12:15, 12 February 2008 (UTC) : I really believe that this video is unnecessary. The information that the video provides is already found in the article. The video also is just some multiplayer gameplay. In my opinion all this video provides is an extra thing to load. Sodaplayer 04:17, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the feedback - the video is collaborative, so you are more than welcome to add clips and images that will enrich it. What we have now is just a first draft. BryanP 07:49, 13 February 2008 (UTC) : I recommended instead of poorly filmed multiplayer footage, I recommend official footage without a cheesy song. --Sodaplayer 03:14, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Thx - anyone who has this kind of footage is welcome to upload it and re-edit the video. BryanP 12:08, 14 February 2008 (UTC) "*In the Halo 3 map Crows Nest the Banshees that are outside fighting against the Hornets are actually Halo 1 Banshees." I removed this because it's retarded. The banshees yous see aren't Halo 1 banshees. They're just low poly/texture versions for use in the background. Are those Halo 1 hornets? Didn't think so. Energy trails? What? In the article it says the banshee leaves characteristic energy trails. When it flies and boosts, then yes, but the white trails that the banshee makes in all three games, when it makes the characteristic banshee 'scream', are moisture trails, not energy. Diaboy 13:22, 1 July 2008 (UTC) I wish I really wish that you could camo a banshee Creepy.... The creepiest vehicle in halo is the banshee, if u dont see it, u only hear a nasty scream before your death(The sound of the engines).